


The Breaking of the Avatar

by FUCK_NUGGETS



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dom/sub, Drug Use, F/F, Hickies, Kinktober 2017, Scratching, Shadow!Asami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUCK_NUGGETS/pseuds/FUCK_NUGGETS
Summary: Korra has been living with Asami for only a few days, but Asami wants to see how powerful the avatar truely is.





	The Breaking of the Avatar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [.shiBs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=.shiBs).



> This is based off of .shiBs Shadow!AU of tlok.  
> [.shiBs Shadow!AU](http://shibs-art.tumblr.com/post/165955362465/and-i-rise-from-the-void-to-post-shadowasami)

Icy blue eyes fluttered open in the silent darkness. The past few nights had been different to say the least, even for the avatar. Korra drowsily sat up, recalling the flirtatious creature that had lured her to a shady apartment building in the heart of Republic City, but the creature was nowhere to be seen.

Extending her hand forward, Korra lit a flame out of nothingness to further examine her surroundings. The studio, which lacked furniture other than the bed she lay in, a single nightstand, and basic kitchen appliances- which appeared to not have been used in a very long time- and a separate room for a bathroom.

  
With a deep inhale Korra slid to the edge of the bed and stood up, the bed creaking in response. She stood for a moment and peered out the window, judging by the barely rising sun, the avatar assumed it was no later than 3am.

  
The creature that had originally kidnapped her, who called herself Asami, had never left Korra alone this early in the day before. Whenever she woke up Asami was always there, sleeping until nightfall, where she'd then leave and search for other victims to prey upon in clubs and bars. Korra almost ended up like that, but the crimson-eyed succubus sought worth in the avatar, and let her live. She had even allowed Korra to leave if she pleased, but something drew her Asami. Well, no shit, the whole existence of Asami was to lure oblivious humans to their lust-filled deaths, but the mere thought of separating from the creature was enough to spark anxiety in Korra's heart.

Shaking off the thought, Korra trudged towards the light switch in the front of the room and flipped it on. At almost the same moment, the front door clicked open and Asami entered from the hallway. First she noticed the brown paper bag in her hand, then her eyes drifted to the perfectness of the being before her; Asami's jet black hair which waved and curled around her face and shoulders, and the dark lipstick that complimented her whole aesthetic. Korra snapped out of the thought and tilting her head in curiosity, she asked, "What's in the bag?," without prior thought to welcome Asami back home. The larger woman shut the door and locked it before approaching the avatar and handing her the bag. "A present," Asami hissed gracefully, her voice enough to draw Korra into her trance.

  
Korra excitedly took the bag and opened it, but was discouraged at what it contained. She held the small glass vial as she carefully read the small text. It contained words she had never seen before. She attempted to read some of them out loud. "Norepinephrine... Oxytocin... Dopamine?," Korra asked, extreme confusion in her voice. Asami looked as puzzled as partner. "Isn't this what humans use to get horny?" Asami asked blatantly.

Now Korra was just more confused than before, although a bit turned on at the though of being able to have sex with Asami again for the third night in a row, even though it was ridiculously early in the day. Korra returned to Asami's question, "Uh... I have no idea? Am I supposed to?," Asami held back a slight laugh, "Well I assume that if it worked on others, it will work on you too," she replied, returning to her more flirtatious tone.

Korra reached farther in the bag, a single syringe remained inside its sterile package. "Why would I need this though? I alr-" Korra was cut off by Asami taking her arm and bringing her to the bed. She pushed her shoulders down and crept above the avatar, bringing her lips to Korra's ears. "You trust me... Right?," Asami purred, backing off to stare into Korra's eager eyes. The avatar responded with urgent nods, and Asami took the vial and syringe from Korra's hands.

Korra remained unmoving on the bed as Asami left to the kitchen area to, what Korra assumed, prepare the syringe. She returned hastily, due to the innumerable times the succubus had done this before, but the avatar's fate was much different than that of those before her.

Asami placed the now filled syringe on the nightstand and turned to Korra, who's eyes were fixated on Asami's, but her thought was focused on what was next. Asami had the rest of the morning planned, and firstly needed to secure Korra in place. She reached over Korra and grabbed the two pillows at the head of the bed. Asami swiftly removed the covers and tossed the pillows aside; she then used them bond both of Korra's wrists to the headboard of the bed.

Asami proceeded to quickly remove Korra's pants and panties, which both needed to be washed from the constant use. Korra blushed deeply at the sudden exposure. Finally, Asami looked at Korra. "Are you ready?," she asked sternly. With a single nod, Asami picked up the syringe and using Korra's discarded panties, tightly tied them around the avatar's arm, right before her elbow. Asami checked for air bubbles before grinning and inserting the needle into Korra's arm.

This was going to be a fun night.

After expelling the clear liquid into Korra's vein Asami used her thumb to apply pressure to the puncture. Korra doubted Asami's medical education, but refused to say anything. http://shibs-art.tumblr.com/post/165955362465/and-i-rise-from-the-void-to-post-shadowasami

  
Moments later, Asami stood up from the bed and returned to the kitchen, leaving Korra alone, her wound bleeding a bit. She felt no different than before, but she didn't know what she was even supposed to feel. She took a deep breath and pulled at her restraints to test how tight they were.

It only took a few more moments for the effects to begin. A warmth gradually grew in her groin, and the slight desire for touch grew.

  
Korra lifted her head off the bed to search for her partner, but the warmth grew more intense and spread throughout her body. She desperately called out, "Asami!," but the only response she received was the sound of the kitchen tap being turned on. Korra instinctively pulled on her restraints to try and relieve herself, but Asami's experienced knots were enough to secure the desperate avatar. Korra pressed her legs together and wriggled, in search for any friction to satisfy herself. A small moan escaped her, and she attempted to cover her mouth, pulling on the restraints once again. "...Fuck..." she whispered, the sensations growing by the second. She desperately tried to grind against her own thighs, but it wasn't enough.

So focused on herself she didn't notice the faucet being shut off and Asami returning to the bed with a cup of water. The expression on Asami's face was cruel; how she found amusement in the avatar urgently trying- and ultimately failing- to get off would never get old. Asami took a sip and placed the cup on the nightstand before telling Korra what to do. "Spread your legs or I'm going to leave you like this the rest of the day," Asami ordered without remorse. Korra helplessly obliged, her hips gently shaking at the absence of her own touch.

Asami stepped up onto the bed and knelt in between Korra's legs, making sure not to touch the desperate avatar- that was, until Korra attempted to pull Asami closer to her body using her legs. "P-please," Korra cried, the warm itch only continually grew in intensity, and Korra needed something, anything to extinguish it. Asami only observed; seeing someone as powerful and respected as the avatar melting in a begging mess before her was beyond delightful, and Asami intended on savoring the moment; Korra had to work for what she wanted.

Ignoring the avatar's pleadings and without a word Asami, reached forward and pulled up the bottom of Korra's shirt high enough to expose her breasts. Asami grinned, although Korra remained unacknowledged.

Asami's movements were much too slow for Korra's current state, she urgently pulled Asami closer with her legs, calling for her once again. "Asami... Please... Don't just stare..." she begged, her hips bucking forward instinctively.

Without warning, Asami leaned forward and dragged her long nails down Korra's torso, an audible wince escaping the avatar. "Is this what you want?" Asami hissed, satisfied with the red marks left behind trailing down Korra's sensitive skin. Although it did hurt, there was a sense of pleasure from the direct contact, and Korra shamelessly nodded; she needed more, convinced that she may die if she didn't cum soon.

Asami crept forward, pressing her knee against Korra's clit for some relief from the distressed avatar, who urgently frotted against the knee; the bed creaked with Korra's rocking. Asami dragged her tongue up the middle of Korra's chest before focusing on an area just below her collarbone. She began to painfully suck the soft skin, using a free hand to gently play with Korra's breast; the other hand crept up to her throat and Asami pressed her thumb sternly atop the artery below her jawline. All of this combined with the aphrodisiac was all too overwhelming for the avatar. After a few more moments Asami's mouth left Korra's skin and a deep purple bruise remained.

"Do you know what this means?" Asami questioned the shaken avatar, using the hand that was groping Korra's breast to press on the new bruise. Korra moaned at the pleasured pain from the bruise and attempted to shake her head in affirmation, even though she wasn't entirely sure of what Asami had just asked her.

Asami removed her hands from Korra's body and placed them on either side of Korra's face, forcing her to look directly at her. The avatar's half-lidded expression stared back at Asami's deep crimson eyes. "It means that you belong to me." She commanded before forcefully pressing her lips against Korra's and her tongue claiming the avatar's mouth as hers. Asami bit hard on Korra's bottom lip, the tang of blood entering her mouth. A string of saliva followed Asami as she backed off.

Asami wiped her mouth before scooting back, removing her knee from Korra's opening, her wetness dampening the knee area of Asami's pants. Korra whimpered at the absence of pressure on her crotch, but Asami quickly delved down on Korra, using her tongue to lap up the wetness and savoring Korra's taste. Asami carefully parted Korra's lips before inserting two fingers into her, starting at a slow pace, making sure not to hurt Korra with the length of her nails.

Continuing to finger Korra, she quickly left a hickey on the inside of her thigh, before returning to flick her clit. Korra pulled Asami in harder using her legs and feet on Asami's back as she pleased her.

This is what Korra needed. Whatever the fuck was in that vial drove Korra insane, and even the pace Asami went at wasn't enough for Korra. She needed more. Korra pulled on her restraints once again, Korra knew she could have easily torn the bonds using fire bending, but half of her didn't want to break free, while the other half desired satisfaction. "Harder..." Korra rasped, begging Asami; she obliged adding a finger and quickening the pace she pumped.

Korra's moans grew in intensity and frequency as she neared her climax, and Asami intensely flicked her tongue against Korra's clit. A mixture of cursed and indistinguishable moans of Asami's name left Korra as pleasure flowed through her.

Korra's body went limp after the first orgasm, but the warmth of the drugs still remained. Asami knew this was what was to be expected, but the avatar's intensity was like no other.

Asami rose from Korra's slit and stuck her wet fingers in Korra's mouth, allowing her to taste herself. "Good girl," Asami purred as Korra passionately sucked on the succubus' fingers.

As the remanentes of orgasm left Korra, arousal returned in its place, still as intense as before. "Asami..." Korra pleaded, her expression resembling that of a puppy. As helpless as Korra looked, Asami already let Korra cum once, and didn't intend on allowing her to relieve herself quite yet.

Asami gently trailed her nails throughout the inside of Korra's thigh, causing Korra to squirm in response. She moved her hands and body up Korra's body, sending shivers and chills all over her. Asami gradually reached Korra's neck and wrapped a hand around it gently, not applying much pressure.

  
Asami lifted her lips to Korra's ear, her warm breath brushing her ear. "I hope you don't intend on leaving home today."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: pompytt.tumblr.com


End file.
